First Day of Rain
by VallieValVal
Summary: On Bella's arrival in Forks, she meets her first new friend. One-shot.


**This idea of meeting Jacob came to me, ironically, in a dream, and I just had to write it down quickly this morning.**

**Some of the lines in this story are from the movie by Summit and book by Stephanie Meyer, and pretty much everything belongs to them.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was my first day in Forks, Washington. The rainiest town on the continental United States of America.

I had come to live with Charlie, my dad. My mother had remarried, and I didn't exactly want to walk in on any business going on between her and her new husband.

I quickly found out that Charlie couldn't cook or clean, and I offered to take up the chores for him, since he was never home and let me come live with him at such short notice.

I was at the Thirftway when someone saw me.

"Bella!"

I turned around and searched the store for the voice, and saw a tall Native American boy rushing towards me.

"Bella." His tone of voice showed relief as he picked me up and enveloped me in a huge hug.

Who was this? And why was he suddenly hugging me?

"Um... er..." I stuttered out, "can't... breathe!"

"Oh, sorry Bells," he put me back down and grinned like a Cheshire Cat at me. Probably seeing the confusing look on my face, his smile slowly wavered into a frown. He put his huge hand out and introduced himself, "Jacob Black."

His name tugged somewhere in the back of my mind, and I looked back at Jacob. He looked at least 20, where did I know him from?

"We used to make mud pies when we were little," he shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now," it was all coming back. His father and my father always went fishing together, and Jacob and I would be stuck together at the shoreline building sandcastles and such. I did a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary thoughts from my mind.

"How are you?" he said, surveying me from top to bottom.

"Um... good as I'll ever me stuck here," I said with a small laugh, "What about you?"

I looked at him and saw he was no longer that little boy I used to play with in the sand of First Beach, that boy who was 2 years younger than me. He looked 2 years older now, at least. I could see his biceps straining in an all too little t-shirt. I looked south a little further, to a six pack that was showing itself proudly.

I looked back up at Jacob, who was blushing, but also jokingly teasing me, "Like what you see?"

I smirked up at him, rolling my eyes and nodding my head _yes_. I could feel my signature blush on my cheeks.

"So, what brings you to Forks?"

I told him about mom, her new husband, the lack of sound-proof walls and the fact that Charlie really needed a new living companion.

He told me about Billy, and the rez, and how he was doing with school.

"Where are you going to school now, then?" He asked as we were walking to my new – well, new to me – truck.

"Forks High," Charlie had told me this morning he had already filled out all the necessary applications and signed me up.

"Oh, that's too bad for you, would have been nice to know one person," he grinned his now signature smile at me.

"Yeah," I muttered tossing my one bag into the back, while Jacob lifted and carefully put the seven bags he was holding and put them in the back.

"Where are you heading now?"

"Oh, just going to Charlie's ho– my house, and putting these away, I think."

"You should come over to my place sometime, we could hang out..." He trailed off.

"Um, yeah, that would be cool," at least this was better than in Phoenix, where I had two friends – acquaintances, really – which I would sit with at lunch and never talk to outside school hours.

"Okay, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, you know where I live," I chuckled.

"Bella, three-thousand, one-hundred and twenty people. Everybody knows everybody."

That was one of the many different things that Phoenix and Forks had. Phoenix alone had one and a half million residents.

"All right, bye Jacob."

"See you around."

And with that, he walked towards and old Volkswagen, hopped in, and drove away.

Maybe Forks wouldn't be as bad as I though it would be.

* * *

**Just a little one-shot, thanks for reading.**


End file.
